


For you India

by LKH



Category: Stoker (2013)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 10:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4015900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LKH/pseuds/LKH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>India doesn't kill her mother or Charlie, but they still find a way to be together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry guys, grammar is not my strength. English is my second language and i'm trying my best. Let me know if anyone wants to be a beta.

As she approached her mother bedroom India could hear her mother’s desperate gasps for air. “India come here now!” She could hear the frustration in her uncle’s voice. Charlie’s mischievous smile widens as India enters wearing he new heels and brandishing a gun. Aiming the gun she knows she can’t pull the trigger on Charlie or her mother. She had never felt particularly close to her mother, but she couldn’t bring herself to kill her. With anticipation in his eyes Charlie stared as India lowers the gun. “Charlie, No.” Without hesitation he releases India’s mother from the hold, it ‘s soon enough that her heart is still beating but she’s lost consciousness. “India, we’ll never be free as long as she’s alive.” “I have a plan,” India says as she calls 911. They’ll be there in five minutes, which is just enough time. Charlie can hear the operator on the phone and wonders if this is India betraying him. Course if that is what India wants him gone then he will oblige.

“Please help! My mother…” India stumbles across her words,” I think she tried to hurt herself. Come quick I don’t know what she will do when she wakes up.” She hangs up the phone looking at Charlie. “We have to hurry.”

India ties a severed rope around the ceiling fan with the other piece around her mother’s neck. She can her the sirens in the distance.

“Officer, Charlie and I just came back from playing tennis and we heard a thud.”

“Yes India and I hurried to the room and found that chair turned sideways and,” Charlie can’t finish his statement seeming overwhelmed by the traumatic incident.

Like a well choreographed dance India continues, “We cut her down as soon as we could, but I just keep thinking about all the times she said we would all be better with Richard.”

“Yes, very well. It looks like you got here just in time. She’s still breathing. We’ll have to take her to an institution for her own safety. From what you told me it seems like she is a danger to herself and to you,” says the sheriff.

“Oh sheriff I do hope she’ll be okay,” India replies with insincere tears in her eyes.

“I know you’re eighteen but will you be okay by yourself?” replies the sheriff

“I’ll take care of her. I’m family after all. Might I suggest taking Evelyn to the Crawford Institute?” asks Charlie.


	2. Is evelyn insane?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evelyn settles into her new home in the Crawford institute

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive the grammar errors. Still looking for betas

 

“Thank you for your endowment to the Crawford institue, rest assured she will be very happy here. Your family has always been close and I hope that will continue.”

 

Charlie hands Doctor Jacquin a check and says, “I think it would be best for India if her mother was kept here until she has made a full recovery and not a moment sooner. Perhaps she can even have my old room when she is ready.”

 

Doctor Jacquin looks at the check and assures Charlie that if these checks to continue, she’ll ensure Evelyn gets the utmost care for as long as she needs it, even if it is the rest of her life.

 -------------------------------------------------------------- 

“Honestly Evelyn what kind of woman seduces her husband’s brother? I believe you made up these crazy stories about India and Charlie to soften the blow of rejection. After all Charlie made it clear he refused your advances. Isn’t that right?” admonishes Doctor Jacquin.

“You don’t understand he kissed me. He told me it didn’t matter who he was,” stutters Evelyn

“I see you’re still having these delusions, perhaps it’s best that I give you more time to think it over.”

 “Please, no don’t make me go back. I was wrong. I’m lying.”

 

Unfortunately, her pleas fall on deaf ears as she is returned to her padded cell. If she weren’t mad before, her lack of human interaction would surely leave her so.

Doctor Jacquin writes across her yellow legal pad “Clearly driven mad by the loss of her Husband, I don’t think Evelyn Stoker will ever make a full recovery.”

**Author's Note:**

> More chapters to come


End file.
